Tiempos de Adagio
by Audyx
Summary: Indica que una composición musical o parte de ella debe interpretarse con un tempo o ritmo moderadamente lento. Así como ellos caminan, relativamente lento.
1. Japón

_**Nota aburrida de la autora:**_¡Hola a todos! Este es un escrito más con temática zombi. Está escrito en primera persona y cada capítulo es sobre un personaje. Escribo a una velocidad tremendamente lenta, pero de igual forma lo terminaré, es un proyecto que tengo y no pienso abandonarlo.

_**Consejo:** _Me he inspirado mucho con la música de Saltillo, de Menton J. Matthews III. Así que me parecería adecuado que leyeran mientras escuchan su música. Se puede encontrar fácilmente en Youtube :D

_**Disclaimer:**_¿Quién duda de la propiedad de Hetalia a estas alturas?

* * *

**I. **

_Dios no lo hizo._

_¿Qué esperas? Rézale. _

_Puedes hacerlo._

"Tomar las medidas necesarias es algo que requiere de tiempo y dedicación. Desde que formé parte del proyecto de Yao-san sentí cierto malestar y preocupación, estos sentimientos siempre me acompañaban, pero nunca los había sentido con tanta frecuencia y con tanta claridad antes. Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que sucedía desde antes, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. El problema siempre residía en los organismos vivos, al principio parece fácil predecir sus movimientos, pero estos suelen evolucionar y se vuelve un poco más difícil conocer las consecuencias."

Sostuve con fuerza las tijeras en mis manos, en mi bolsillo había algunas cuantas tachuelas que usaría por si lo creía ideal. Mi respiración ya no estaba compuesta de jadeos sonoros y apenas alguien afuera de la habitación podría escucharla, sentía como mi corazón bombeaba sangre un poco más rápido de lo normal, seguía muy agitado. Me levanté de debajo del escritorio y me acerqué a una ventana que estaba cubierta por cortinas, corrí las cortinas lo más delicada y silenciosamente posible y ahogué un grito.

—… ellos no están caminando de forma correcta. Están arrastrando los pies, ¡ah! ¿Ese hombre está corriendo? No pueden estar jugando, ¿qué sucedió? —tragué algo de saliva. Apenas y podía escuchar gritos ahogados como el mío y golpes sordos, tenía que salir. Encontrar algo para comunicarme y que no hiciera mucho ruido, necesitaba un refugio. Tenía que recordar mis días de juventud. Aquellos días en donde solía trabar de espía, de ninja.

Me desabotoné el saco y la corbata la amarré en mi frente, seguro la necesitaba para algo después. Aunque sólo faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera, si me tomaban desprevenido tendría que soltar el saco, los zapatos seguramente se resbalarían si escalaba algo, así que debía evitar estar en las alturas hasta poder tomar algo más cómodo y no tan liso.

Me moví lentamente por la habitación y abrí la puerta de la oficina lo más lento posible. No había más que sonidos sordos y algunos gritos de dolor junto con otros sonidos que pueden ser considerados como… ¿algo aplastándose? Ladeé la cabeza y salí, aún sujetando las tijeras. ¿Podía considerar esto como una horrible pesadilla causada por haber recordado la guerra anoche y sus consecuencias?

Sequé como pude el sudor de mis manos con mi pantalón y avancé por el pasillo con la lentitud y cuidado con la que lo haría un anciano con miedo a caerse, realmente estaba asustado, pero no temblaba, mucho menos titubeaba, era como antes.

— "Es como antes" —me repetí. Pero hace tanto que no la hacía de ninja o samurái que dudaba de mis habilidades físicas hasta el punto de creer que arruinaría el escape.

Aquél día no había mucha gente en el edificio, pero cuando pasé por una oficina con la puerta abierta volteé y casi grité. ¡Era…!

— Eso es… —choqué contra una pared para alejarme, creo que aquella mujer estaba encargada de revisar los impuestos del edificio y organizar otras cosas, siempre había sido responsable y me agradaba su forma de ser. Lo que encontraba completamente surrealista era que emitiese sonidos como gruñidos mientras rasguñaba y mordía lo que parecía ser el cuerpo inerte de otra mujer.

El golpe desde luego que atrajo su atención y yo salí corriendo, eso me decía el sentido común. Bajé por las escaleras, prácticamente saltando, ¡cómo odiaba esos zapatos! Se resbalaban por milímetros y cada vez tenía que calcular la forma de saltar hacia abajo para no romperme algo. Una vez que llegué a la planta baja me asomé en una esquina. Nadie. ¡Pero si aún escuchaba esos horribles ruidos!

¿Cómo comenzó todo? No fue como en los videojuegos que yo producía o como en las películas de Amerika-san, no hubo una persona que tardase en infectarse días y al momento de contagiar los infectados apenas necesitaran segundos, fue todo igual. Todo fue a la misma velocidad, el primero debió haberse infectado a una velocidad increíble y así sucesivamente.

Estaba en el piso más alto cuando vi como un hombre mordía el cuello de otro, al principio creí que era un juego de vampiros, pero luego, cuando vi la sangre tan realista, escuché el grito, sentí náuseas y el pánico se disparó, salí corriendo, me había dado cuenta de que no era un juego. Esquivé a muchas personas que parecían animales, al parecer no se guiaban mucho por la vista puesto que pude salir ileso en varias ocasiones en donde una persona normal me habría acorralado.

¿Dónde estaba? Saqué mi teléfono móvil y mientras miraba por una ventana cercana me di cuenta de que la situación no era mejor. Lo que supuse, nadie contestaba, todo estaba mal. ¿Debía tratar de llamar afuera? ¿Quién llamaba a un país a kilómetros de distancia en una situación de emergencia? Marqué el número de Yao-san, pero él no contestó.

—Mis habitantes… no puedo dejar de sentirme mareado cuando pienso que tendré que abandonarlos a su suerte. No puedo dejar de sentir que los traiciono al no ayudarlos. Los japoneses no somos así —cubrí mi boca para eliminar el impulso de vomitar. Mordí mi labio inferior, ¿por qué no podía ayudarlos?

— Señor Japón —escuché a mis espaldas y al instante me volteé, apuntando con las tijeras a un asustado hombre que levantaba las manos y consternado miraba a los lados. — Soy yo.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Se trataba de uno de mis ayudantes más cercanos, era quien me recordaba mis horarios y me daba consejos de vez en cuando. En sus manos traía una escoba bastante sucia y con algunas manchas de algún líquido oscuro en la punta, era sangre, no podía fingir que no lo sabía.

— ¡Takahashi-san...! —exclamé con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones, el alivio que sentí fue casi el mismo que alguien hubiera sentido con un analgésico. Ya no estaba totalmente solo. — ¿Qué… qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasa?

Me sujetó de los hombros y me miró con una expresión de total terror.

— Señor Japón, escuche con atención, usted es muy inteligente y lo entenderá a la primera. Atacaron, fuimos atacados. No sé qué les sucedió a mis compañeros, a todo el edificio, a la ciudad. Todo entró en caos y ellos… —hizo silencio para asegurarse de que nadie se nos acercara, tomó aire y continuó: — Ellos fueron atacados, es como en las películas, ellos son, no, ellos parecen zombis. Actúan como ellos, se mueven como ellos, atacan como ellos.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas y me puse pálido, metí mi mano en el bolsillo para guardar mi arma, apretando con fuerza las tijeras. Las usaría en un ataque de pánico si no me tranquilizaba y esto podía provocar que hiriera a alguien no infectado, a mi nuevo compañero o a mí mismo, respiré lenta y profundamente, debía pensar cómo salir de esta, y cómo ayudar a los que aún pudiesen ser salvados.

Miré con tranquilidad a Takahashi, parecía haber bajado un poco la guardia con mi presencia, pero también parecía que con cada segundo se tensaba cada vez más. Ahora que me había encontrado era su responsabilidad cuidarme y protegerme. Deseé por un momento que esa carga no estuviera encima de él, pero si no se conservaba el orden no podríamos salir de esta. El caos sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Debía hacerme cargo de mi país y de mi gente. Tenía que comunicarme con el exterior y pedir ayuda o información.

Yo soy el representante de Japón.

No.

Yo soy Japón.

— Takahashi-san, necesitamos protección y armas, también un transporte. —Volteé a los lados. Si no me equivocaba sólo quedaban algunos metros para la puerta principal, la recepción y las calles, donde había miles de ellos. Actuaban ordenados, lentos, seguros, pero no con lógica. Parecía que cada paso les producía dolor puesto que ninguno iba rápidamente. La fuerza de éstos residía en el grupo, no trabajaban en equipo, pero eran como buitres, buscando algún cuerpo muerto del cual alimentarse, debía evitar las concurrencias. La capital, el subterráneo, la ciudad, ¡tenía que alejarme como en mis tiempos de Hikikomori!

El problema era que debía velar primero por mi seguridad y luego la de los demás, si trataba de salvarlos a todos probablemente la misión de huída sería un fracaso.

—No se aparte de mi lado, vamos a salir de esta —aseguré, con un tono perfectamente plano, donde no se notaba mi propia duda. El lucir y estar tranquilo era el primer paso para la victoria y daba rienda suelta al pensamiento.

El japonés a mi lado podía ser el que se conmocionara con cada cosa, quien se preocupara, mientras yo viese las cosas objetivamente todo estaría bien.

—Debe de olvidarse de su familia, amigos y conocidos. Prepárese para destruir Japón si es necesario —comenté sereno, era una metáfora que tenía un significado muy interesante, quería decir que si me pasaba algo tenía el derecho y el deber de asesinarme. Era una enfermedad, pero no se transmitía por aire. Ninguno parecía toser, así que lo lógico era pensar que se transmitía por medio de mordeduras, es decir, contacto de mucosas, contacto de heridas propias con la saliva de los infectados. Nunca me había interesado mucho en el tema.

Él me miró con sorpresa, pero aceptó el trato lentamente. Sé lo difícil que sería para él, puesto que a mí me costaría mucho abandonar la oportunidad de salvarlos a ellos. Cada niño, cada joven, cada anciano que me cruzara en el camino me pediría ayuda con la mirada y tendría que mantener una expresión neutra y negársela. Esto era como la guerra, la supervivencia de muchos dependía de la muerte de otros pocos. Era horrible. Me había jurado a mí mismo que nada como eso volvería a pasar, que estaría preparado para cualquier enemigo que me amenazara, sin importar quién fuera, pero ahora el enemigo podría tratarse de mi propia gente, de su habilidad y buen trato. Del hecho de que aunque hubiera una aglomeración no hubiera mayores problemas.

Mi debilidad era esa.

La debilidad de cada país era su gente y los ideales que querían proteger. Si pudiera morir para protegerlos a todos, lo haría, pero mi muerte ahora sería en vano. Sólo podía salvar a Takahashi.

"_Dios__y__Buda__, ayúdennos de alguna forma, por favor"_

Quien sea, ayúdennos, por favor.

— No podemos volver, vamos a correr, si se tropieza es el fin —avisé—, podría intentar salvarlo, pero confío en que puede hacerlo —sonreí levemente—, siempre me traía el café caliente a pesar de que la cafetería estaba en uno de los pisos de abajo. Puede hacerlo. Se quedará a mi lado y lo pondré a salvo. No apoye demasiado el pie sobre el talón y tampoco intente mantener muy poco la suela sobre el piso. Afuera la calle no está tan limpia, si siente que va tropezarse meta el pie que sigue y si aún pasa eso… No grite.

Saqué las tijeras.

—No sé hasta dónde vamos a correr, pero procure no asustarse, no intente salvarlos. Usted lo ha dicho, hemos sido atacados.

Takahashi asiente, sosteniendo con tal fuerza el palo de escoba que parece que sus nudillos no pueden hacerse más blancos, se abre el saco, la corbata la deja en el piso y asiente.

—Estoy listo, señor Japón —confirmó con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamé en un susurro.

Comenzamos a correr como era nuestra costumbre, silenciosos, con un objetivo, rápidos, sin fijarnos demasiado en nuestro alrededor.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba junto con los jadeos que salían de mi boca, las náuseas volvían, pero olvidaba el sentimiento en cuanto recordaba el calor en mis pies y el cansancio en mis piernas. Hace mucho que había dejado de hacer ejercicio así, esta era una actividad en la que mi vida estaba en juego, literalmente.

Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de cómo esos seres que ya no podía llamar japoneses se me acercaban con sigilo, tropezando, con las piernas chuecas, y estiraban las manos hacia nosotros.

No tardamos muchos en hallar un vehículo con el motor encendido, la llave puesta y con una puerta abierta. Ambos entramos y, con el corazón en la garganta, logramos avanzar un poco. Eso era lo bueno de Japón, a pesar del tráfico siempre había vías alternas y ya no importaba si chocábamos con un poste, una persona o un animal.

Ya no había tiempo para deprimirse o culparse. Sólo no hice una buena prevención, así no sólo yo estaba en riesgo, todos, a largo plazo, lo estaban. Porque cuando uno no sabe qué es lo que le esperaba y ni siquiera lo intuye es completamente vulnerable. Y sólo yo podía tratar de advertirles y revertirlo. Yo y Chuugoku-san teníamos la responsabilidad de arreglarlo, porque nosotros lo comenzamos.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer~


	2. Francia

_**Nota: **_Sí, habrá FrUk en toda esta historia.

_**Dedicatoria:**_ Para ti, sí, para ti, que estás leyendo el segundo capítulo. Me siento de humor para que esté dedicado a ti, querido lector.

* * *

**II. **

_Comparar la muerte y el amor es algo sumamente acertado, acertado y, a la vez, sumamente equivocado. Yo prefiero morir de amor por ti, no amarte porque moriste por mí. Del mismo modo no tiene sentido morir si no mueres a mi lado o vivir si no estás conmigo. _

A los ojos del amor todo es hermoso. Si sigues mirando con esos ojos todo siempre te será hermoso y alcanzarás una perspectiva mucho mejor que la de los demás. Incluso ese grito desgarrador era hermoso, me recordaba a la ópera, cuando estaba de moda y asistir era una forma más de poder socializar, de poder entablar una pequeña conversación con la hermosa mujer de al lado o el elegante caballero de enfrente.

Los ojos del amor también te ciegan, te hacen maquillar los errores y hacer la vista gorda de los problemas a tu alrededor. ¡Oh! ¿Pero quién no se ha puesto a ver bajo ese simpático velo? Todos, alguna vez, hemos logrado ponernos ese velo, muchos nos lo quitamos enseguida, otros simplemente lo usamos toda la vida. Es por eso que no reconocí nada, es por eso que ahora me lamento. Es por eso que me contengo. Es por eso que callo y tiemblo, es por eso que cierro los ojos ante lo evidente.

— Monsieur… —susurra con cariño, con ternura, con delicadeza, sus labios tiemblan, igual que los míos—, Monsieur France, no levante la cabeza. Cierre los ojos y duerma, yo voy a cuidar su sueño.

La voz de esa mujer que, lo admito, amo, me hizo darme cuenta de que el peso de los años sobre mis hombros no me hacía un mejor sobreviviente que otros. Le había encontrado un aire romántico a la guerra, ¿qué clase de guerrero ama a su rival antes de enterrarle una espada en el costado?

— Non, acuéstese usted. —Pronuncié con autoridad, levantándome y mirando por primera vez en horas el parabrisas y las ventanas, el Eurotúnel estaba muy cerca, pero no por eso nosotros estábamos cerca de la salvación. El corazón se me rompía cada vez que escuchaba uno de esos gritos, eran efímeros y agudos, pero dolorosos.

A mis alrededores todo era un desastre, como el principio de la tragedia, el campo de batalla, ¡cuántas cosas venían a mi mente con este escenario!

Me acerqué a mi joven encargada, pasándole la palma de mi mano por la mejilla, atrayendo su rostro hacia el mío y regalándole un dulce beso en los labios. Un beso de despedida.

— Mi querida Adrianne —murmuré con galantería. Ella enrojeció, no le decía "querida" desde que asumió el cargo, no comprendía porque las jóvenes francesas solían ser tan tímidas, ella no era así. Ella era segura y fuerte, por eso se había quedado a mi lado. — No vamos a poder seguir juntos, tú tienes una persona importante en tu vida, ¿no? ¿Has estado pensando en él todo este tiempo mientras me protegías? ¿No deseabas que yo mágicamente me convirtiera en ese hombre tan apuesto? Dime la verdad, Adrianne.

— Sí… señor Francia —admitió, bajando el rostro y mordiendo su labio inferior. — Pero este es mi trabajo.

— Ya no más —le regalé un abrazo, uno para que supiera que no tenía que preocuparse más por mí. — Ve por él, lo único que tiene sentido en el mundo es y será el amor. Búscalo. Él te está buscando desesperadamente ahora mismo. Deja que te encuentre, protégelo como a mí. Adrianne. Je t'aime.

Salí del coche con todo el silencio que el cuerpo me permitía, cerré la puerta como si el automóvil fuese a deshacerse si la cerraba violentamente. Una sonrisa triste invadió la comisura de mis labios mientras caminaba como un único actor en mis tierras. Observando el desastre, pretendiendo pasar desapercibido. Sólo tenía que cruzar el túnel, el túnel infestado de no-franceses, el túnel lleno de peligros y encontrar a mi amado.

— Angleterre, mon amour, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dejarás que te encuentre? ¿Dejarás que te proteja? ¿O el ex vándalo me protegerá a mí? —apenas moví los labios, dejando que el viento se llevara mis pensamientos. Un incendio a la izquierda, un accidente a la derecha, atrás mi automóvil retirándose a toda velocidad, adelante la muerte segura y el objetivo de mi vida: Conquistar esas tierras y enamorar a su representante. — Dijiste que estarías a mi lado si era el fin del mundo, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Dónde estás?

Avancé con sigilo, usar la Eurostar sería más complicado de lo que pensaría, usar la otra alternativa sería demasiado peligroso. Simplemente seguiría las vías y llegaría, tendría que correr y confiar en que mi país no sólo fallaba eléctricamente, sino que también fallaba en cuanto a organización. Los trenes no eran nada románticos si sólo pasaba por la estación y caminaba como ebrio por las vías, pero era lo más seguro, no podía cruzar a nado la distancia que me separaba de Inglaterra.

El olor a muerte y sangre llegó a mi nariz y por reflejo me la cubrí, tomé un bastón ortopédico de un anciano, supuse, y con él haría uso de mis habilidades en el esgrima y en una que otra disciplina más. Nadie vencería a Francia.

Nadie me iba a matar antes de que pudiera morir a su lado.

Sé que no todo está perdido, sé que estoy exagerando y haciendo un drama, que me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones, pero la vida sin amor no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido no escuchar a tu corazón, no disfrutar de las decisiones erradas que te ofrecen los sentimientos.

Somos un país de libertad.

Soy el país del amor.

Amor libre, qué simpática conclusión tengo.

Caminé con seguridad, pero lentitud por las vías, pegándome a las paredes a veces, tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad del túnel y de ser tan veloz como la máquina lo era cuando corría por el mismo camino desde hace meses. Antes, cuando podía subir a una de esas maravillas, el trayecto era una media hora aproximada, corriendo podría ser una hora o dos. Mi idea de llegar a donde el anglosajón era bastante idiota para el mundo, lo sé. Ya me inventaré algo sumamente conmovedor cuando me pregunten porque hice esto. Incluso una invasión alienígena es mucho más fácil de sobrellevar, tenían una tecnología bastante extraña que volvía las cosas inútiles, pero casi todos logramos escapar puesto que el ataque era relativamente lento.

Hoy no fue así, las cosas se salieron de control y fuimos atacados mucho antes de llegar a la zona segura y hoy no pienso ser tan solidario, me permitiré ser egoísta y buscarle.

Acaricié mi barbilla mientras acomodaba el bastón bajo mi brazo.

— ¿Qué son estas cosas? —pregunté en otro murmullo. — ¿Zombis? ¿Enfermos rabiosos? ¿Alienígenas ocupando el cuerpo de mis amados? Non. Deben ser zombis, actúan justo como todos creemos que tienen que actuar. ¡Qué sucios deben de estar!

— ¡No más que tú, idiota! —sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y me incliné, sólo había una persona con esa voz y con esa fuerza. Era un saludo, ¿verdad? Lo tomaré como un saludo. Solté un quejido—. No seas llorón, France. Ah, claro, olvidé que debes de estar huyendo a mi nación porque la tuya es un desastre.

— ¡Inglaterra! —exclamé y lo tomé por los hombros, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él me rechazó, claro, eso significaba que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Así que me apresuré a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, y separarme hacia atrás como si hubiera dado una estocada.

— No seas imbécil, ¿podrías bajar el volumen de tu voz? Si vas a actuar como un vagabundo en este momento más te vale seguir actuando como uno. —Cerró los ojos como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza y yo me preocupé, dejando las bromas de lado, dejé de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué estás usando nuestro túnel secreto del amor precisamente ahora que no sirve? —pregunté suavemente, para no provocarle demasiadas molestias.

— ¡Puedo preguntarte lo mismo…! —Bufó, molesto—, no me digas que todo está bien allá porque no te voy a creer, pero por el bastón de anciano y por las horribles fachas que te cargas puedo asegurar que estás mucho peor que el Reino Unido. ¿Ahora qué? Sólo vine por ti porque sé que eres un completo incompetente a comparación de mí.

— Gracias —Dije de todo corazón y por el respingo que tuvo supuse que se había ruborizado. Qué lindo. A tientas busqué su mano y me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo un arma. — ¿Qué…?

— Yes, un arma. No es tan efectiva como… nada —se encoge de hombros. — Los respiradores no funcionarán, las barricadas fueron destruidas y es imposible entrar al refugio después del primer ministro. Me cerraron en la cara y me arrojaron una maldita máscara y esta porquería, habría preferido una escopeta o un rifle, pero… —negó con la cabeza—, por lo menos me aseguré de la seguridad de la Reina. Me quedan tres balas, si comienzas a dramatizar y hacer ruido no dudaré en usar uno en ti.

— Qué rudo —resolví y suspiré, recargándome en una pared y mirando hacia el lado contrario por el que Inglaterra había llegado. Esto parecía un ataque terrorista masivo. Pero si había tenido que usar esa fea máscara significaba que no eran armas biológicas, tampoco podíamos culpar a nadie, las tensiones eran tan bajas entre las naciones con alto potencial bélico. Yo era el sexto, no recordaba que ninguno de nosotros se hubiera metido en algún pleito como para resolverlo destruyendo a toda la nación sin miramientos.

Aún seguía algo envuelto en todos los sucesos que había presenciado, la cabeza me daba vueltas y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que una de mis piernas dolía bastante. Hice una mueca y jadeé.

— Me alegra de que estemos juntos otra vez, no te separes de mí nunca más.

— Francia —me llamó—, no eres tan idiota, escuché tu voz mientras cruzaba. Tienes razón, parecen o son zombis, jamás creí que esto sucediera, pero… ¡aquí tienes tu fin del mundo! Ahora voy a quedarme contigo si lo que nos queda es morir.

Sonreí como nunca, la declaración era tan dramática que me provocaba risa. Me quitaba el dolor y me hacía querer escapar como momentos antes le había sugerido a esa enamorada mujer. Me levanté a prisa y lo abracé con fuerza.

— Juntos hasta el fin del mundo.

— Y-yes, supongo… —correspondió el abrazo y luego sentí cómo su corazón se aceleraba, ¡qué asustado me parecía! Me aparté después de un tiempo antes de que me pisara, me golpeara o me soltara un insulto especialmente dedicado para mí.

Le hice una señal para que me dijera hacia donde debíamos ir.

— France, iremos a donde sea, pero vamos a sobrevivir, no hice todo esto por nada. Vamos a sobrevivir —remarcó con más fuerza—, vamos a demostrarle a quién sea el causante de esto que no somos débiles. Nuestra gente es inteligente, la mía más que la tuya, y sé que encontrarán la forma de establecer el orden en la anarquía…

— Y pensé que te gustaban las anarquías —bromeé.

— Me gustan —contestó de inmediato para seguir con su discurso—, pero ahora estamos en el lugar equivocado del mundo. Lancé una alerta preventiva, me pregunto si habrá servido, a United States, a Canadá y al resto.

— Tan protector como siempre, mon lapin. —Lo halagué, claro que tenía que poner a salvo a las naciones que más le provocaban problemas, pero que antes había protegido muy celosamente. — Como te has encargado de tus niños yo me encargaré de ti. ¿No te importa? Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Idiot. Haz lo que quieras —avanzó de nuevo por donde había venido, tratando de ocultar el frente de su cara, pero dejándome verle de perfil, tal vez para no mostrarme la timidez que se apoderaba de él por unos segundos cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas, se enojaba, sí, pero también se ponía tímido—, para ser un gran país debes estar peor que yo, sólo por eso vine, porque no eres capaz de nada solo. Ahora sígueme. Sé dónde encontrar muchos helicópteros y barcos fáciles de… —sonrió con malicia— robar.

Solté una risa silenciosa, caminando rápidamente a su lado, todavía hacia Inglaterra. Recordar viejos tiempos no estaba tan mal si se podía aprovechar eso. Hasta podría recordar mi momento de poderío junto con Napoleón y mi momento de protección con Juana de Arco. Esos dos eran legendarios en mi casa.

— Si gustas —comencé a decir—, moriré por protegerte las veces que sean necesarias.

— Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida, digno de un cobarde —replicó—, sé un hombre y protege sin tener que morir. Tal vez así tengas el reconocimiento de este caballero.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por seguir leyendo :D


	3. Estados Unidos

_**Nota: **_Agradezco los reviews, en serio, gracias, aunque no recuerdo cuáles contesté y cuáles no. En serio, ¡gracias! Me motivan bastante.

* * *

**III.**

_12 de Octubre de 2013. Martes._

_Se ha perdido el contacto con los reporteros en el extranjero. _

_13 de Noviembre de 2013. Miércoles._

_Los vuelos han sido cancelados afuera del país, se perdió el contacto con Asia y Europa. _

_18 de Noviembre de 2013. Lunes._

_La nación entera ha entrado en pánico._

_._

— ¡Quédate dónde estás! ¡No dejes que absolutamente nadie cruce mis fronteras! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? ¡Di algo, Canadá! —grité completamente desesperado, habíamos sido avisados de lo que sucedía en Europa, sólo Europa nos había informado y había resultado ser un mensaje bastante divertido, sí, me reí, porque si England está hablando de zombis cualquiera se reiría, es decir, ¿no debería estar hablando de sus hadas? Por eso no lo tomé en cuenta hasta que un segundo mensaje mucho más corto y serio me llegó por parte de Suiza. Aún peor fue cuando ya no pudimos recibir ninguna clase de señal de vida de parte de los europeos. Ahora bajo nuestro cargo estaba América, pero nos estábamos seguros de Australia, ni de Asia. Algo grande estaba empezando y yo iba a adoptar el papel del héroe. Mi hermano sería mi apoyo, pero yo arreglaría esto a como diera lugar. — ¡Nadie va a cruzarlas! ¡Nada, ni nadie! ¡La única persona que tiene permiso eres tú! ¡No lo entiendes! —Azoté mi cabeza en contra del teléfono un par de veces—, ¡tenemos que aislarlo! ¡Rechaza todo! ¡Rechaza los aviones, dispárales con una bazuca o qué se yo! ¡No los dejes aterrizar! Cubre las fronteras marítimas, pero nadie, ¿¡me escuchas!? Nadie tiene que pasar, ¡esto tiene que ser un asunto secreto!

— Brother… ¿esto es como dejar de comunicarnos? —Susurró en un volumen que me irritó más de lo que debería. — ¿Qué pasa si me atacan? ¿Si te atacan? No podemos aislarnos, tenemos que salvarles…

— Es por eso que eres bastante idiota —respondí—, primero hay que aislar y luego los salvamos, ¿acaso nunca has visto Resident Evil u otra película? ¿O jugado algún juego de vídeo de Japan? Es por eso que siempre eres más lento que yo. Consigue armas y masacraremos zombis, esto es lo que haremos: Aislar a la población, hacer barricadas de millones de metros de altura, luego haremos un equipo con miembros expertos en zombis, los mejores del ejército y algunos civiles astutos. ¿Te parece? Gana quien mate más de ellos.

— But, aunque digas eso —escuché su suspiro—, no puedo contactar con Angleterre o con France. ¿Estarán bien?

— Un héroe siempre llega tarde, pero a tiempo. ¿¡Acaso quieres que México, Chile y Argentina sean atacados!? —pregunto histéricamente, aprieto un puño y chasqueo la lengua. — ¡No! ¡Ni ellos ni los demás sufrirán! ¡Los salvaremos! ¡Primero América y después el mundo! Yeah~

— United States… —escuché por lo bajo—, voy a colgar. Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar. Contactaré con el sur para arreglar mejor las cosas. Deberías hacer lo mismo, cerrar tu frontera con México… well, he visto de tus películas y en realidad México siempre cierra la frontera, pero tú le pides que no lo haga y… es como el refugio o la salvación para tu gente y…

— Ya te entendí, no dejaré que le pase nada malo a mis queridos vecinos —contesté de buen humor, más tranquilo poniendo todo este asunto en un plano semi-ficticio. — Ahora ve a arreglar eso. Me aseguraré de que todo esté bajo control.

Colgué porque tenía que hacer un montón de cosas y si seguía hablando con él nada iba a cambiar. Tenía que comenzar a actuar, mandé algunas postales con mensajes urgentes a la milicia, el gobierno, a la NASA. A todos.

Después de hacer esto me aseguré de que las fronteras de todas las zonas estuvieran aseguradas y que mi gente estuviera totalmente informada, preparada mentalmente para un verdadero apocalipsis zombi y entusiasmada por empezar una nueva guerra hacia un nuevo objetivo. Lamentablemente las tropas que había mandado al extranjero estarían incomunicadas, habíamos ya recibido varios mensajes de éstas, pero estos terminaron por desaparecer antes de que perdiéramos la conexión con Europa.

Ahora me había movido hasta Cambridge, Massachusetts, a algunos kilómetros de la frontera que mantenía con Canadá en busca de uno de los profesores que había explicado cómo modificar un virus para lograr el efecto zombi en los humanos. ¡Esto era grave! ¡No lo había causado yo! Y estaba bastante sorprendido por ese hecho, era un poco distraído y todo eso, pero tampoco esperaba que alguien cometiera un error propio de mí, estoy seguro de que Inglaterra pensó lo mismo, él siempre tiende a echarme la culpa de todos los problemas mundiales… oh, bueno, en realidad todos me echan la culpa de todo. ¿Qué sabrán ellos? Sólo porque son mayores y han vivido más creen que sigo siendo un niño, mis ideas no son tan malas y se los demostraré.

La Universidad de Harvard era una de las más reconocidas en todo el mundo y por supuesto que era americana, sonreí con orgullo.

Cruzaba el sitio con una bata blanca, ¡me sentía como un médico! Reí por lo bajo, casi no había estudiantes caminando por los alrededores, posiblemente mi alarma los había asustado.

— Pero si el héroe está aquí, no tienen que temer —inflé mis mejillas, ¿los habría puesto paranoicos? Tampoco había mencionado toda la información, pero sabía que no eran tan tontos.

El cielo estaba un poco nublado y para ser otoño lo entendía, el clima frío era totalmente contraproducente en esta época de crisis.

Llegué hasta el área de Medicina, encontrando a un reconocido profesor, uno que seguía muy de cerca al inglés que yo estaba buscando. Lo saludé con demasiado ánimo y él se levantó detrás del microscopio.

— Mr. United States! —Se apresuró a estrecharme la mano con fuerza. — Hemos estado trabajando en la hipótesis que se formuló en este instituto hace un par de años. La verdad es que es bastante posible que se desarrolle el virus con todos los síntomas, el problema es que no sabemos cuál es el virus base que fue usado o ha mutado en Asia. Se sabe que ahí comenzó.

— Great! —lo motivé a que siguiera hablando.

— La zona está prohibida para civiles, pero creo que usted no cuenta como uno. —Prosiguió, un poco inseguro porque no me fuera, seguro que era otra cosa que me quería ocultar mi propio gobierno—. Podemos recrear el virus con un alto índice de éxito, no es muy difícil hacerlo, el problema sería copiar el que se está dando en otros países, no sabemos si muta o si tiene características especiales. Podemos crear una vacuna que sea casi perfecta sin necesidad de las muestras.

— Yes.

— Por otro lado conseguir una muestra es muy peligroso, el modo de infección es clásico, pero certero. Me pregunto también sobre la inmunidad. Hemos cerrado las clases y sólo algunos estudiantes nos ayudan con todo esto —señaló detrás de él, algunos jóvenes con el ceño fruncido sobresalían, discutían en cuchicheos sobre teorías que apenas y me interesaban. — También cabe la posibilidad de que la vacuna no sea certera y aún con la vacuna el infectado perdería la carne que le arrancan, se ganaría un shock de cualquier manera.

—Eso suponiendo que los mensajes no son una broma y no nos enfrentamos a una guerra en todo el sentido de la palabra —asentí, también había considerado que los europeos y asiáticos quisieran borrarme del mapa. Pero confiaba en ellos, no había hecho nada malo desde la última conferencia importante. Sólo manchar con algo de salsa un importante documento. — La incomunicación es algo muy importante, pero hemos capturado escenas que confirman los mensajes con ayuda de nuestros satélites.

— Lo sé —suspiró, resignado a seguir trabajando, sé que deseaba que todo eso fuera un sueño, parecía cansado y también algo tenso. — ¿Quiere escuchar el resto de la explicación? ¿A qué venía?

Me encojo de hombros, el saber que trabajaban en una cura me hacía sentir relajado y a gusto, aún estaba en casa.

— A escucharte, al parecer el profesor que busco no está. De cualquier forma me has dicho lo que necesito. Voy a escucharte y luego partiré a Londres.

— ¡No lo dirá enserio! —se me acercó y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— Quiero saber qué pasa con mis propios ojos, Marsden. —Aseguré mirándolo con seriedad, no podía dejar a todos asustados e indefensos. — Si me sigo protegiendo de esta forma será todo perfecto, pero hay siempre algo que nos pondrá en peligro. No quiero ser tratado como un niño. Confío en este país y confío en que nuestro vecino del norte nos ayudará.

— Pero… —suspiró y me soltó—. En cuanto se infectan entran en un estado parecido a la muerte, estaremos experimentando con sujetos una vez creemos el virus, necesitaremos muchos artículos que conseguiremos en días si todo va bien.

— Eso lo sé, haré lo posible para que la tecnología y todo siga funcionando. Estamos en alerta, pero no es caos.

— Le explicaré, el daño producido por el virus es uno neurológico, por ende es imposible que haya una cura, pero sí una vacuna, se podría tratar con fármacos, pero ninguno se basa plenamente en lo que buscamos, si lográramos esos medicamentos enfermedades fatales dejarían de serlo, pero aún nos falta mucha investigación por delante —tomó aire y me miró cual profesor. Había sentido esta sensación antes, como cuando me habían enseñado a disparar, como cuando Inglaterra me miraba feo por haber hecho una tontería. El profesor continuó con su explicación tras volverse a sentar sobre un banco: — El daño reside en zonas del encéfalo. La única alternativa es disparar o cortarles la cabeza.

— ¡Cosas que ya sabía! —Repliqué y me despedí con un movimiento de mano. — Conseguiré la muestra que necesiten, si las cosas se salen de control… ¡hagan lo que en alguna película!

Negó de forma desaprobatoria mi consejo, pero sonrió débilmente.

— Cuídese, no sé qué podría suceder si usted desaparece.

— Hasta ahora no hay razones para que te preocupes, Douglas —insistí con confianza—, no es como si algo fuera a explotar si muero, ¿verdad? Todos se habrían dado cuenta de que Roma había explotado cuando decayó. Tampoco puedo morir y si muero será justo en el momento en que el mundo pueda ser salvado.

Reí, iba en serio.

—Hagan una fiesta, coman hamburguesas, helado y pizza. No hay razones para que no estén felices, son parte del mejor país de todos.

Me despedí con un nuevo estrechón y me sorprendí de que Marsden me abrazara como si me fuera a la guerra, cerré los ojos durante el abrazo y cuando me separé me encargué de soltar una carcajada.

— It's time to fight!

Salí del lugar, excitado por obtener una victoria, un milagro, todo lo haría posible sin mayor esfuerzo. ¿Sólo a mí me parece grandioso pelear contra monstruos?

— ¡Les daré una paliza a todos esos zombis! ¡El héroe es fuerte después de todo! —grité al cielo cuando salía de la Universidad, había oscurecido. Alcé mi brazo hasta arriba. — ¡Protegeré el mundo!

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, lo atendí al segundo timbre.

— ¿Diga?

— Brother.

— Canada?

— Alemania y Suiza son los únicos que resistieron…

— Irás conmigo a Germany y a Switzerland —colgué.

* * *

.

.

.

Podéis dejar un review, venga~


	4. Italia

_**Nota:** _Lamento la demora, siempre hay proyectos, compromisos o reuniones que hacer.

* * *

**IV. **

_Si eres bueno en algo, entonces adora ese algo, mejorarás. Si eres bueno en algo, no le digas a nadie que lo eres, sorprenderás. Si eres bueno en algo, cree que nunca estarás en la cima, muy pronto volarás sin darte cuenta. _

— ¡Idiota! Ya cállate, duerme en silencio —escuché a mi hermano, gritar más bajo de lo normal y dándome un suave golpe en la cabeza, no, no era tan suave, dolía bastante. Solté un gemido.

— Pero fratello… tengo miedo… —temblé, aferrándome al cuerpo de Romano, como si éste fuera a proporcionarme la seguridad que necesitaba.

— Ya te lo dije, si sigues llorando nos van a encontrar, en algún momento nos cansaremos de correr, nos quedaremos dormidos o agotados e incapaces de seguir moviéndonos y nos atraparán —susurró con rapidez, apretándome también, también debía de tener miedo. — Serás un completo imbécil si crees que rindiéndonos no nos va pasar nada. ¿Qué pasó la última vez, Veneziano? ¡Dejaste que el país se convirtiera en una porquería blanca e inservible! Tsk.

— Lo siento… —lloriqueé—, ¡lo siento!

— Como sea, sólo duérmete, van a tener que pasar sobre mí si quieren morderte —frunció el ceño y tomé aquello como un "Buenas Noches", más tarde me quedé dormido. Nos habíamos refugiado en la Basílica de San Andrés del Valle. Algunos clérigos nos habían ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, también había uno que otro superviviente mudo, al parecer el silencio era el precio por haber abandonado todo. Tenían una cara de susto peor que ninguna que hubiera visto antes. Ni siquiera la guerra se comparaba con esto. En la guerra sólo eran los militares quienes arriesgaban y perdían sus vidas, pero ahora eso no tenía importancia.

Casi todos nos encontrábamos cerca del presbiterio, nadie había querido quedarse cerca de la puerta principal, la habían atrancado con los pocos muebles que había. A menudo se escuchaban susurros que pedían a Dios salvación, la mayoría eran en italiano, pero los clérigos solían rezar en latín. El estilo barroco me hacía sentir más seguro, éste había surgido después del renacimiento y aquellas eran épocas buenas para mi país, además de que el modo de construcción, al ser muy engalanado era mucho más ancho.

Desperté apenas unas horas más tarde. El cielo había oscurecido y todos estaban mucho más silenciosos.

— Se nos acabará la comida, no hay comida aquí, no suficiente, al menos —discutió un religioso a lo lejos, la mayoría estaba dormida o hipnotizada con alguna pared. Miré a mi hermano, su respiración era lenta y bien sincronizada. Me levanté lentamente, tenía hambre, ¡cómo se me antojaba un plato de pasta en estos momentos!

— Nos queda esperar… esto no debería estar pasando, tiene que ser una enfermedad —replicó uno mucho más joven, parecía extraño que estuviese a esa edad sirviendo a la iglesia, tal vez esperaba un cargo mucho mayor con el paso del tiempo.

— Y una muy contagiosa y letal —me mira el mayor, quitando su expresión de malestar para reemplazarla por una perfecta sonrisa jovial y agradable. — Joven, no debería estar despierto ahora, ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Un poco de agua?

— Tengo hambre.

— La comida debe ser racionada —contestó automáticamente el pequeño. Yo me pasé la mano por el estómago: — Ugh… pero… ¿ni siquiera puedo comer algo extra?

— ¡Pídale a Dios! ¡A Dios! Eh… —se me quedó viendo, tratando de ponerme un nombre, al parecer, pero estoy seguro de que mi rostro o no era muy normal o quizás era demasiado normal como para asignarme el nombre correcto. Por su cara me terminaría diciendo Andrea debido al sitio en donde nos encontrábamos.

— Feliciano —contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, decirle a todos que yo era Italia Veneziano sería algo desastroso y difícil de explicar, ni siquiera le decía a esas bellas mujeres y señoritas que yo soy Italia y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué me dirían? ¿Se enamorarían más fácilmente de mí? ¿Aceptarían mis besos? ¡Ah! Debería intentarlo alguna vez.

— Sí, Feliciano, debería pedirle a Dios que esta pesadilla termine, tal vez no nos escucha porque nuestras voces aún son pequeños susurros para él. ¿Lo hará? ¿Rezará con nosotros o es otro de esos "realistas" que se quedaron en transepto? —les mandó una mirada de desaprobación a los que estaban detrás de nosotros. Una mirada que me recordaba mucho a la del señor Austria.

— ¡Para nada! —Negué con una sonrisa—, ¡yo creo en Dios como todos ustedes! La mujer a la que puedo considerar madre dice que lo ha visto.

— Una aparición, ya veo —puntualizó el joven clérigo, parecía bastante interesado, había estado pensativo con lo que acaba de decirles de Hungría—, si es usted el hijo de esa mujer nos servirá muchísimo que ore con nosotros.

— Lo haré, signori —asentí rápidamente—, ¿tienen pasta?

— Claro que sí. Me sabe mal que sea lo único que le podamos ofrecer a alguien que también cree, pero estos tiempos son difíciles —contestó el mayor, caminando a una habitación que seguramente llevaba al sitio en donde dormían los demás, las personas más importantes. Me senté en el suelo, sujetando mis tobillos. El menor me miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Antes de salvar a unos cuantos escuché cómo uno maldecía a Dios, Dios no tiene la culpa. Es decir, seguro que es nuestra culpa, ¿no? Muchas cosas lo son —asintió, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tenía la razón. Yo ladeé la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, no comprendía del todo porque me estaba contando o que esperaba que dijera, ¡era demasiado difícil saberlo!

De repente escuché un sonido bastante fuerte viniendo de la puerta.

— S-son ellos…

— ¿Q-quienes? —pregunté, mirando la puerta con miedo.

— Los demonios. —Ladeé la cabeza, supuse que llamaba así a los zombis, mi hermano seguía durmiendo hasta que un golpe aún más fuerte y violento lo despertó, pude escuchar su grito ahogado. — Ellos se apropian de tu cuerpo y traen más dolor para tus seres queridos, son demonios, es una enfermedad en donde se transmiten los demonios. Sólo tenemos que rezar. Ni siquiera los guardias suizos son capaces de llegar hasta acá, estamos solos.

— P-pero… ¡l-la puerta! —la señalé, chillando poco después, parecía que iba a romperse.

— Es demasiado tarde, Feliciano. ¿Podría rezar por todos nosotros? Mis manos… —Sonrió gentil, en sus manos sujetaba un crucifijo, pero parecía que le era difícil mantener sus manos quietas y que el collar en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Yo también temblaba, ¿qué iba a hacer? Aquí no había armas, no había con qué defenderse, por mucho que les rogase no me escucharían, sólo querían morderme, comerme. ¡Ni siquiera el intimidamiento de mi hermano les afectaba! No podían ser parados por nada, ni por nadie.

El más viejo regresó con un plato de pasta.

— Esta puede que sea tu última comida, me alegra haber servido a alguien tan feliz y… —se mordió el labio, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por actuar lo más tranquilo y servicial que podía, ya había alcanzado su límite, estaba tan aterrado como todos. Me apresuré a comer como si no hubiera vivido más que para comer, de alguna manera la comida no supo tan bien como debería, pero supuse que era porque estaba preocupado.

Mi hermano fue acercándose poco a poco a mí, fingiendo que no me daba cuenta sentí por fin su abrazo. Yo lo abracé con un solo brazo mientras sostenía el plato vacío con mucha fuerza, pensaba proteger a mi hermano, no necesitaba nada más, si podía salvarlo podría morir con ello. Aunque no pudiera ayudar a mi gente. Estaba tan harto de huir y escapar, ¿por qué siempre era tan inútil? No quería ver a nadie triste, mucho menos a Romano.

Unos hombres se apilaron contra la puerta, intentando sostenerla. Pero parecía que los golpes de afuera no tenían descanso, ¿es que esta iglesia no tenía una salida por otro lado?

Suspiré.

— Fratello, yo te quiero mucho.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! No lo digas en un momento tan molesto como este —me dio un golpe en la cabeza, bufando. — Si quieres dilo en otro momento, pero no en este. O sino creeré que tienes un espíritu suicida, no me sorprendería, pero no sigas diciendo esas estupideces, suena deprimente cuando estás temblando. ¡Deja de hacerlo! Joder.

— Lo siento… —bajé la mirada suspirando. Me hubiera gustado pintar un cuadro. De todos, caminando felizmente por las calles, no atrapados y encogiéndose por el temor. Me hubiera gustado hacer un cuadro de mí y Romano, con Alemania, el señor Austria, Hungría…

— Germania… ¿dónde estás? —gemí por lo bajo. Y pude escuchar un "Estúpido España, ven a rescatarnos" de parte de mi hermano. Desde que todo se salió de control pensé que en algún momento vería a Alemania, o que al menos España aparecería, pero no fue así. Tampoco había un lugar a donde correr porque estábamos incomunicados y, al parecer, bastante rodeados. Era aún peor que… todo.

Las guerras parecían divertidas así, en ese caso sólo tenías que rendirte y ya. Pero ahora, ahora no habría tiempo fuera, ni siquiera sabía si tendríamos aliados.

¿Y si éramos los últimos? ¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¿Tendrán piedad de mí si les digo que soy demasiado joven? ¡Aún no he hecho todas las cosas que quería hacer!

Más golpes se escucharon y me levanté.

— Voy a revisar algo… —temblando fui hacia donde estaba la puerta principal, seguía sacudiéndose constantemente y, sin embargo, los hombres que aún tenían esperanza la sostenían con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Deben de estar cansándose! ¡No pueden derribarnos! ¡Esto es… sagrado! —forcejeó uno.

— ¡Me cago en Dios! —Exclamó otro. — Esto se va a caer… ¡si dejaran de hacer tanto ruido no nos hubieran descubierto! ¡Esta madera va a colapsar! Es… ¡lógico!

— ¡Tú, cállate! ¡Es culpa de todos! Si se creen tan listos, mejor sigan empujando… joder… —se volteó para seguir empujando con la espalda, fue entonces que me vio, como pidiendo que los ayudara también.

Corrí y lo imité, pero no parecía haber gran cambio. No estaba hecho para esto.

— Ugh… son demasiado fuertes.

— Pueden romper puertas de madera, otra cosa no, pero el problema siempre será la comida. —Se quejó otro hombre que estaba a mi lado. Yo asentí, la comida siempre era el problema. Atrapado en el desierto era capaz de comprenderlo. Si no me alimentaba parecía que me hacía mucho más débil y torpe.

— ¡Voy a ayudarlos! ¡Italia siempre estará aquí para soportar por todos! —Grité orgulloso de mis habitantes, todos podían llegar a ser unidos a pesar de las diferencias. — ¡Por la _Libertad_ confiaremos en la _Igualdad_ y esa será la salvación de la _Humanidad_!

— ¡Qué imbécil diría algo tan nacionalista en un momento en donde los países ya no importan! —se rió Romano, acercándose y empujando justo a mi lado, pegado a mí. — Pero creo que es necesario ser un poco idiota para salvarnos. ¡Por Italia!

—… ¡Por Italia! —gritaron los demás hombres que empujaban.

— Por Italia —sonrió Romano.

— Por toda Italia —corregí yo.

Pero él ya no pudo corregirme o regañarme. La fuerza exterior nos venció, algunos tropezaron, otros cayeron. Yo terminé aplastado por la puerta, no sabía qué había sucedido con mi hermano, lo único que supe es que ya habían sobrepasado la entrada. Un montón de gritos acudieron a mis oídos y la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Nos habían encontrado, nos estaban cazando. Estábamos muertos. Todos los italianos debíamos estar muriendo ahora mismo.

— F-fratello…

* * *

.

.

.

Se agradece la lectura :D


End file.
